


Art of What is in Your Heart

by SpiffyNoodles, Tonystarktastic (The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man)



Series: What is in your heart [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man/pseuds/Tonystarktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artworks for the whole series, compiled here, for your viewing pleasure, drawn by me, Jack Bockover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art for Your Heart on the Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiffyNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/gifts).



 These two are from the yoga scene. 

 

Have some blowjob

Some clothes

 

 

And some cuddling

 

Your input is valued, I'd like to know what you all think, because I'll be posting more art, if you guys like it...

 


	2. Art of The Faith In Me You Had so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, just what I've drawn for the sequel so far.

The tattoo

 

 

and some smut

 


End file.
